Live and Learn: The First Year
by geckonation985
Summary: Ever wonder about the other students at Hogwarts that J.K. never mentions. This is a story about those that are never named and the hardships they go through while trying to live among a magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Adia Lindenbalm ran down Platform 9 3/4 , bumping into people and carts. She didn't notice the angry witches and wizards as they called to her to slow down and watch where she was going. She only had one thing on her mind, to make it to the train before her older brother did. Only when she had jumped upon the scarlet train did she stop and turn around, waiting for her brother to catch up.

"Ha, I beat you, You owe me a chocolate frog," Adia exclaimed as soon as her brother was within hearing distance.

"Fine, but you have to promise to leave me alone after that. No coming anywhere near me or my friends," Kaden replied.

"That's not fair! I haven't seen Guy in forever. I need to talk to him about which quiddich teams have the most promise this year so I can get into it's house."

"It doesn't work that way, and you know it. Now go make some friends. I don't need you hanging around with me all year just because you couldn't show any initiative."

"Fine," Adia stormed off to find a compartment, but had a last minute thought, "I'll let you deal with my trunk then since you've already given me a job. I'll get my robes from you later."

It wasn't as though Adia didn't think she could make new friends, she though to herself as she walked the narrow corridors of the train, she had plenty at her old school before she came to Hogwarts. She would just have to make some new ones. She spotted a compartment that only had one occupant in it and slid open the door.

"Hi, could I sit here?" she asked, and the girl looked up from the book she was reading. She had straight blond hair and blue eyes. She looked shy, and Adia assumed that she was a slight bookworm.

"Sure, what's your name," the girl asked.

"Adia, how about yours?"

"Talor, I'm a first year. Are you?"

"Yeah, but I have an older brother that goes to Hogwarts. His names Kaden, he's a third year in Hufflepuff. You'll recognize him by his hair, which is bright blue."

Talor looked startled, "You're parent's let him dye his hair blue?"

"Yeah, there the kind of people who think if you let your kids do what they want, they won't turn againt their parents later. It gets old sometimes. I've never had a bedtime and they've never cared about my grades. I don't like them much."

"It sounds like it would be really cool to have parents like that. My mom is really strict. She won't let me do anything, ever. I was surprised she even let me come here."

"Consider yourself lucky. So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Houses?"

"Oh, you're a muggleborn. Let me explain the houses to you. There are four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When we get to the school, we are going to be sorted into one of the four houses. Kaden says that we are going to have to fight a troll, but I don't believe him. He also says that the brave and curagous are put into Gryffindor, the loyal into Hufflepuff, smarties go into Ravenclaw, and ambitious and sneaky are put into Slytherin. I want to be in either Gryffindor or Raveclaw, and I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, but I do not want to be put into Slytherin."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound okay, but I don't think I would like Hufflepuff. All they are is loyal. Sounds like they are all a bunch of pushovers."

"Yeah, they can be."

"What kind of classes are at Hogwarts?"

"What kind of classes are at Hogwarts?"

The two girls talked about Hogwarts, classes and quiddich for the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade station. By the time they arrived there, the girls were almost inseparable. They rode across the lake in the same boat with two other boys and were in complete awe when they entered the great hall for the first time.

They were lined up alphabetically, Talor was only five people ahead. It took about 15 minutes for the list to reach Talor, and she looked nervous as she climbed the steps to put on the sorting hat. Adia had been right, they didn't have to fight a troll.

The hat took about three minutes to decide where to put Talor before finally calling out,

"HUFFLEPUFF"

You could see the obvious look of disappointment of Talor's face as she walked to the Hufflepuff table, which was clapping despite how Talor felt.

It took another five minutes before they reached Adia, and when they did finally call her name, as walked up to the stool praying that she would be put into Hufflepuff so that she wouldn't have to make any new friends while at the same time hoping that she wouldn't be placed into Slytherin.

She placed the hat on her head and jumped slightly when she heard a voice, "Ah, a diffucult one. You have lots of ambition, a certain dream of leaving your parents house? Brave, also, not afraid to stand up for yourself or others. You don't want to be in Slytherin, you say. I must tell you, it would be the best house for you. I think I will…"

"SLYTHERIN."

There was a slight pause before a loud, "Noooo…" was heard coming from the small girl on the stool.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I should probably explain this story. It is about the student that J.K. Rowling never mentions in the Harry Potter books. They will not interact with the main characters unless it makes since. This is supposed to be like the stuff in the books is still happening, but from another point of view. Adia and Talor (it doesn't have a 'y') are both going into their first year while Harry and Co. are going into their second year. This means that they are in the same year a Ginny Weasley. 

Disclaimer: Everything seen here that you recognize is by J.K. Rowling. I own everything else.

* * *

Chapter Two: Dealing 

There was scattered applause as Adia took her seat at the Slytherin table. Most were just surprised by her outburst, the rest were irritated.

'I don't belong in a house full of Death Eaters,' Adia thought to herself as she waited for the rest of the sorting, 'my family has always been neutral. Why did the hat do this to me, I'm not ambitious.'

The rest of the sorting went by quickly and before she knew it, food was appearing on the table. She quickly grabbed as much as she could then sat back and relaxed.

'Well, I might as well enjoy it as long as I can. Things are going to be getting rough after tonight. Classes start tomorrow.'

She ate quietly for a few minutes, taking in bits and pieces of other conversations, "Potty and the Weasel weren't on the train. I was hoping to try out a new curse my father taught me. I found the Mudblood, but didn't get the chance to do anything."

"She did not! I told her I liked him. How could she!"

"I met this gorgeous quiddich player while I was in Greece and he gave me his address so I could owl him."

Adia quickly decided that the people in her house were uninteresting and kept to herself the rest of the evening.

* * *

She woke up the next morning feeling not quite refreshed, but got dressed and headed back down to the great hall to eat breakfast. It had only taken two wrong turns before she found herself hopelessly lost. She wandered a bit, trying to find the hall on her own before giving up and stopping the first older student she saw for directions. 

"Sorry, I can't find the Great Hall. Could you give me directions?"

It turned out that asking this particular student was a bad idea.

"Why don't you go ask someone in your own house where it is, you Slytherin."

The older student walked away, leaving Adia feeling hurt and confused. She didn't feel like breakfast anymore, so she slowly turned around and it only took her a few minutes to find her way back to her common room. It was only once she has sat on her bed and closed the curtains that she let the tears fall. She didn't understand why she had to be put in this awful house where everyone ignored her or treated her badly. She only left the confines of her small curtained world when one of her room mates, Stasia, told her that she had to go to breakfast to get her schedule. Stasia had already been to the Great Hall and led Adia there.

It was silent when she entered the hall. It took a second before the noise came back. She spotted Talor, who was waving her over.

"What happened? Why was it so quiet when I got here?" Adia asked once she had sat down next to her friend.

Talor pointed to the Gryffindor table, "You see that red head sitting over there with the girl with bushy hair and the guy with black hair?"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, him. Well, apparently Harry Potter and the redhead-

"Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, anyway, they took Ron's dad's car and flew it to Hogwarts instead of taking the train. They landed in the Whomping Willow, and Ron's mum just sent him a howler. I overheard some Gryffindors talking about it this morning while I was trying to find my way down here."

"Did you have to ask directions?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind. I'm going to go get my schedule, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

* * *

Adia's first day at Hogwarts was uneventful, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was taught by a teacher who couldn't possibly be any fuller of himself. It was rather entertaining. 

Adia had Potions first with Gryffindor, who didn't seem to like the Slytherin's much, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, Flying with Gryffindor, Charms with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff.

She thought as she went to bed that night that she didn't like the sorting hat much, and would have to do something about it being so stereotypical.


End file.
